


Under Pressure

by b0o



Series: No One But You [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Miscommunication, Mpreg, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Unplanned Pregnancy, getting roasted by the antichrist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0o/pseuds/b0o
Summary: Somehow Crowely is one of the last people to know about Aziraphale's pregnancy. Though that might be due to the angels instance on 'finding the perfect moment' to tell him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for any OOCness, despite how much I love those two idiots they are surprisingly hard to write for.

Aziraphale straightened his bowtie and took a breath, he was meeting Crowley at the Ritz for lunch. There he would tell the demon about the child growing inside him, the angel had noticed the new presence dwelling within him nearly four days ago but held off on telling the other parent immediately. 

Aziraphale had been practising what he would say, when he wasn’t pouring into a book that said anything about angelic offspring that is, and after all that rehearsal Crowley had been the one to call. Tempting the angel for lunch at the Ritz, which would on most days lead to St. James park and perhaps even back to the bookshop. 

The angel had hoped for a bit more time but had accepted the invitation nonetheless, now with the hour soon approaching he was beginning to wish he had asked for a later date. Flattening out his waistcoat Aziraphale hands lingered on his stomach, it had been soft and pliable before but now was taking a firmness that had nothing to do with muscle.

“Alright little one, let’s go.” 

The walk was not a long one and was one he had done many times over many years, soon the elegant entrance of the Ritz greeted him. As did the familiar presence of Crowley who had himself just arrived, a sudden worry pushed itself into Aziraphale’s head. What if the demon could sense the growing presence already? 

He swept that worry away, even if that were the case it would merely mean that Aziraphale wouldn’t have to try to explain it. That however was not the case, when Crowley got closer he gave the angel that smile that bled confidence and had a hint of something deeper that was only there when directed to Aziraphale. Aziraphale felt warmth spread through him and offered his own smile smile that was reserved for Crowley. 

“Hello dear.” 

“Angel.” 

Crowley put an arm around the man and pulled the door open for them, unsurprisingly their usual spot was open and ready for them. Things followed the pattern it usually did as Aziraphale ordered whatever it was he had been craving, Crowley ordering a drink and coffee. When the server left Crowley rested his chin on his hand, looking solely on the angel beside him. 

“So angel, what's new?” 

This was perhaps the perfect moment for Aziraphale to tell him, and for a moment he was going to. However as he looked at the relaxed way his oldest friend and lover was sitting, truly relaxed and not the front he so often his behind, he felt himself falter. Even if Crowley were to be happy about this new life, it would certainly destroy the peaceful atmosphere surrounding them. If the demon weren’t happy, well the very thought made Aziraphale sick to his stomach. 

“Aziraphale?”

Crowley had leaned forward slightly and had placed a hand over the angels, the glasses may have hidden the faint concern his eyes held but his new posture made up for it. Guilt settled in rather quickly and Aziraphale gave him an earnest smile, he squeezed the hand over his gently. 

“I’m all right darling. Oh, I did get a new book in just last week!” 

As the angel talked Crowley went back to his previous position and when the food was brought out talked about the past, however the mood had certainly changed even if just slightly. The demon knew Aziraphale was hiding something from him, and based off of how quickly he froze it must be rather important. 

If Crowley were to be completely honest with himself, he would admit it stung to be suddenly out of the loop after they both promised to be more open just two years earlier. However Crowley was very rarely honest with himself, so instead of doing something beneficial like reassuring Aziraphale that whatever was wrong would turn out alright as long as they stuck together. 

He instead formulated the best way to get the angel to blurt out whatever was on his mind, hardly a foolproof tactic but it was one Crowley was intimately familiar with. Until the moment presented itself he would go about as normal, listening as Aziraphale’s voice got more rushed the more excited he got. When the food came out he didn’t bother to smother the smile that arose as he watched the angel enjoy his food, a pleased hum escaping every now and then. 

When the angel finished and patted his lips daintely with his napkin, “that was simply marvelous, thank you my dear for bringing me here.” 

Crowley waved away the words of thanks with a grimace before standing and offering his arm, which the angel accepted with a simply stunning smile. As they walked Crowley glanced to the angel who had unlinked their arms and was now twiddling his thumbs together. 

“Alright Aziraphale, what is it that has you so broody?”

Aziraphale gave a small gasp, “I do not brood!” 

Crowley raised an eyebrow at that, “you do too brood, but you’re terrible at it. Anyway just tell me what it is.” 

Aziraphale pointedly looked down and seemed to get ready to speak several times before looking back up. 

“I can tell you that it’s nothing bad and I will explain it to you, but I need a bit more time.” 

Crowley's face morphed into that of displeasure, in the past he would have shrugged and continued on. Aziraphale wasn’t known for having any kind of poker face and it would come out eventually, but things were different now. They had both chosen a side that wasn’t heaven or hell but was instead theirs. 

Whatever their relationship was had changed as well, there still wasn’t an appropriate word to describe what they were but it was still an unbreakable bond. One that was deeper and more exposed than the one that fostered ‘the arrangement’, it had been years since either of them last heard from their respective departments but Crowley knew that both sides were probably just biding time. 

Aziraphale was figuratively free range for both sides to attack, which is why Crowley needed to know if his angel was skirting around an issue that would lead up to him being killed. 

“If it’s ‘nothing bad’ then why do you need to explain it? And why would you need time to figure it out?” 

Too many sirens were going off in Crowley’s head, he needed to know if it was time to hide or fight. The pain he felt in the bookshop years ago was still clear in his heart, he couldn’t lose the one thing that made this planet bearable. Aziraphale was to caught up in his own emotions to properly understand Crowley’s, his own worries were focused on the unknown. 

How would the pregnancy progress? What would their child even be? What would Crowley think? 

“Look just tell me what’s going on, whatever it is we’ll fix it!”

Aziraphale looked down to where Crowley’s hand now grasped his arm and felt his breath catch. 

“I promise I will explain, I swear I will, but please give me just a little more time darling. I just need...time.” 

Crowley let his arm go but the scowl didn’t leave, “fine, alright. You win, whatever it is can obviously wait.” 

The relieved smile Aziraphale gave him that practically oozed love was what really took the wind out of his sail. The demon wouldn’t press the issue at the moment, but if Aziraphale didn’t crack in a month then he would.


	2. The Antichrist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The antichrist visits and convinces Aziraphale that honesty is the best policy, or at least it is when it concerns an unprecedented pregnancy that could result in a war. Aziraphale finally finds the motivation to tell his boyfriend about it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with this bs.

It had been a full two days since Aziraphale and Crowley’s date at the Ritz, and the subsequent fight that followed. Though Aziraphale himself didn’t like to think of it as a fight, merely a disagreement that was in no way responsible for the sudden silence between the pair. 

Granted he was positive that if he called Crowley this moment the demon would agree to meet him, though perhaps not. Crowley had seemed rather upset last time and Aziraphale had an odd feeling it was something more than what the demon let on. He paused in the book he was going through, he truly hoped it wasn’t something serious like hell getting onto him again. 

Things had been so peaceful as of late, Aziraphale didn’t want anything to ruin that. It was then he noticed his hand was resting on his stomach, the presence resting there was getting stronger each day. Or perhaps he was just noticing it more now, either way it did remind him that he was on something of a timescale. It’s not that he wanted to hide his pregnancy from Crowley, he just needed more time.

The bell over the door rang and Aziraphale called out hastily, “terribly sorry but we’re closed at the moment!” Which was odd in itself seeing as he could have sworn he locked the door, when the bell didn’t ring again he became nervous and stood. 

“It’s me, Adam!” 

Relief washed over him and he went to greet the teen, “this is quite an unexpected surprise. What are you doing in London?” He smiled warmly at the boy and Dog who were both giving him an odd look, “I'm here with my parents, small vacation during summer and all that. Not to sound rude, but are you pregnant?” 

Aziraphale’s pleasant smile faltered before falling all together, “indeed I am, I shouldn’t be surprised you noticed so quickly.” 

Adam had matured in the last three years so instead of asking what he immediately wanted to ask, which was ‘you look upset do you not want it?’ he instead went a more roundabout approach.

“Are you happy about it?” 

Aziraphale immediately lit up, “oh very much so! Right now they're barely a small flicker, but soon they’ll grow stronger and move about. Then they’ll be here, fussing about and learning to walk!” 

His hand had found its way to his stomach once again and Adam smiled as well. However his confusion only grew, “is it Crowley then?” 

It had always been clear to Adam since he first met the pair that Crowley loved the angel and was devoted to him. The same was true for Aziraphale as well, but he had noticed that the demon seemed to be odd around children and infants. When Anathema had been pregnant the demon seemed to keep at least five steps between them at all times, and had yet to hold little Charles. Crowley seemed rather neutral to children in general, maybe it was different because it was his? 

Aziraphale cleared his throat with slight embarrassment, “well that’s- I haven’t actually told him about it yet. The child I mean.” 

It was then that Adam remembered that the pair had managed to skirt around their feelings for each other for 6000 years, or at least Aziraphale had. Despite being a boy just shy of 14 Adam wanted to help, Aziraphale and Crowley were practically his godparents and the boy felt a particular bond to the pair. 

“Why haven’t you told him yet? Are you worried he’ll get mad?” 

Adam himself wasn’t worried that would be the case at all, though the demon might be sore over being out of the loop. Aziraphale sighed and began to twiddle his thumbs, “Adam you must know, this is all completely unprecedented. Which makes this all rather dangerous if anyone should find out.” 

Though he had little knowledge of anything of the sort, Adam had seen the term Nephilim before and was himself half demon. Or to be more precise he was half whatever Satan was referred to as. 

“Are there really no half angels?” 

Aziraphale pursed his lips at the question, “there have been...a few over time. Same for the other side. However a creature both angel and demon, well from any perspective it would be dangerous. All the strengths with none of the weaknesses. No I doubt either side would want the child to survive to adulthood, should they find out.” 

Adam could see now why Aziraphale was so anxious, but it didn’t seem right that he be alone with those kinds of thoughts.

“Well we have your back Aziraphale and I really think you should talk to Crowley. Besides, if things start to get rough you guys can move to Tadfield, it’s a great place to raise a kid.” 

Aziraphale smiled at Adam, “thank you but I'd rather not get everyone in the middle of whatever happens.”

At this the antichrist’s eyebrows rose and he held back a smile with a noncommittal hum of affirmation, but said nothing which worried Aziraphale. Adam was a good kid with loyal friends who admittedly had each killed a horseman of the apocalypse, but they shouldn’t be thrust into a brutal fight that in no way involved them. Not to mention that if Adam and Them got involved then Newt and Anathema would certainly follow. 

This was an alarming development for Aziraphale, who had assumed that whatever pushback that came about would affect himself, the child and most likely Crowley. Before the apocalypse that never came to be that would have been the case, now however there was a small group of humans that had firmly placed Aziraphale and Crowley into their odd circle.

Adam’s phone chimed and he checked it with the exasperated look of a teen being called back to his family vacation, he had used the excuse of walking Dog but it seemed that would only buy him so much time. 

“You shouldn’t keep them waiting, they’ll get worried if you don’t hurry.”

This made Adam smile softly, “you’re right about that, mum always frets when I don’t answer my phone. Dad actually took it away for a week because I didn’t answer their calls all day, waited by the door until I came in. He scolded me but I could tell how worried he had been.” 

Aziraphale felt a flash of love from Adam as he talked about his parents, once again he found himself thanking the almighty over the mix up years ago. Calling Dog to him, who had been sniffing at something in the corner, Adam looked back to Aziraphale. 

“Is it ok if I tell the others? Or would you rather do that?” 

The angel saw no harm in the boy telling the rest, in fact it saved him the awkwardness of trying to explain it. 

“Feel free.” 

Adam nodded and gripped his phone tighter, already itching to spread the word over the group text. He had gotten to the door before he turned back around, “oh will you still be able to make it next month?” 

Every year the odd group celebrated the averted end of times, there was usually cake involved. Aziraphale surely hoped he would be there, “I will. Until then, farewell.”

With a final see you later Adam and Dog left the bookshop, as the door closed Aziraphale let out a breath and moved a hand to his stomach. He knew he needed to do this now before he talked himself out of it, moving to the phone he typed in the number he knew by heart. 

Perhaps he should have expected it to go to voicemail, after all Crowley did tend to sleep throughout the day when not actively doing things. 

“Hello Crowley, it’s me-” 

“Aziraphale, to what do I owe this pleasure?” 

Crowley’s tone had an air of nonchalance that Aziraphale could see through instantly. “I was wondering if you could stop by the bookshop, when you have a free moment of course, there's something we should discuss.” 

A beat of silence followed before Crowley responded, “give me 20 minutes.” The call ended before Aziraphale could respond and the angel felt nervous excitement bubble through him. This was Crowley, the demon who had proven time after time that he was at his heart good and had proven that he would always have Aziraphale’s back. Now all he had to do was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger? more likely than you think. Let me know what you guys think! Planning on making a series!


	3. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley finally finds out about the pregnancy, and both of them are worried about completely different things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went through three different rewrites, and I'm still side eyeing it lol. Thank you everyone for the comments! I will be making a series so please keep an eye out!

Crowley made it to the bookshop in a little under ten minutes, a feat that had Aziraphale more concerned over the safety of the demon and pedestrians than the fact he would now actually have to tell the man what was happening. The moment the door swung open and Crowley sauntered in with his faux confidence was the moment Aziraphale remembered why he had backed out last time. 

The demon removed his sunglasses and tucked them into his jacket as he always did when they were alone, and gave the angel a once over before moving once again. Crowley walked around the angel feeling that something was slightly off, he couldn’t quite put his finger on it but something was different. 

He walked to one part of the shop and felt the faded presence of something much stronger than a human and raised an eyebrow at the angel who had clasped his hands firmly behind his back. “Was someone here?” 

Aziraphale jolted slightly at the sudden noise permeating the silence and nodded a bit too quickly, “Adam was, perhaps a quarter of an hour or so. Dropped in to say hello.” 

Crowley gave a grunt in acknowledgement but felt that didn’t explain the oddness that surrounded the shop. It wasn’t a threatening presence but it still set an alarm in his head He stopped pacing in front of the angel, giving him an expectant look. 

“Finally ready to talk angel?”

In all honesty no, Aziraphale was not ready to talk but he needed to tell the demon now before he avoided it again. 

“Yes-well, what do you think about young Charles? He’s already showing quite the intelligence, rather charming smile as well.”

This was not at all what Crowley had been expecting and he felt the frustration rising within him finally burst. 

“Stop ssstalling!” It had been awhile since Aziraphale heard that familiar hiss from his lover out of anger, and jolted just slightly in response. 

“Well the point is, I’m with child.”

Silence swept over the pair, after a few heartbeats of unbearable silence Aziraphale began to fidget. It wasn’t like he was expecting Crowley to spin him around laughing with joy, but he was expecting something. Denial, happiness, maybe for the demon to regret sleeping with him if this was the result were all possibilities he had expected. 

“What?” 

This had Aziraphale resist the urge to sigh, it was better than the silence but Aziraphale was still hoping to avoid this part. 

“I’m pregnant, Crowley. I’m not sure how it happened-or well I know the events that created it, I just didn’t think it was possible.”

He looked to Crowley and saw the confusion still evident on the demon's face, though a new mixture of emotions were beginning to stir behind his eyes. 

“Yeah, wouldn’t really think a demon and angel could make something like that. Are you sure about it though?”

Aziraphale paused and felt the presence in him send a new tendril of warmth, as if it knew it was being talked about. “I’m positive.” 

Crowley blinked and tensed, “well fuck.” 

The angel bristled at that and folded his hands in front of him, part of him wanted to tell the demon that if it was such a burden to him that he could leave. However the idea that Crowley would in fact leave was one that terrified Aziraphale, “you don’t have to stay.” 

The words were spoken much quieter than Aziraphale had originally meant to say them, but they caused Crowley to freeze nonetheless. The weight of his own reaction finally hit him and he cursed himself for being so lost in his own mind. 

“I won’t- I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just, it’s a lot to process.” Aziraphale felt a flash of relief at the assurance, he could understand the sentiment quite well. 

“Yes, a child of both Heaven and Hell. Something that under normal circumstances would never exist, yet now it does. Or at least it will, in a few months.” 

This caught Crowley’s attention and he glanced down quickly at the angels stomach, it didn’t look any different but now that he knew about the child he could feel it’s foreign presence. 

“How long have you known?” 

Aziraphale cleared his throat and tried not to focus on the way Crowley was examining him so closely, “six days.” 

Crowley was taken aback by that, even perhaps a bit hurt that he was told so much later. 

“Any idea how far along?”

He gestured vaguely to Aziraphale’s middle, an odd feeling was snaking its way through him the more he thought about their child. 

“No, I’m afraid not. Not even sure how long it will take, could be a year or some date much closer.”

A sudden flash of concern hit Crowley, “will you be alright? This won’t, like, hurt you will it?” 

What he needed to know is if this would kill Aziraphale, he wasn’t going to trade his angel for a potential child. 

“No, well no more than a normal pregnancy would hurt. I feel fine now, perhaps a bit more peckish. Besides, humans have been doing this since the beginning.” 

Flashes of all the people who had died in childbirth or shortly afterwards flashed through Crowleys mind, granted almost all of those deaths were from before modern medicine but it was still an uncomfortable comparison. 

“Not very well, angel.” 

Aziraphale frowned at that, he had been so focused on threats from opposing sides that he hadn’t really thought about how this might play out for him. It did make his heart flutter that Crowley’s first concern was for his well being, but it seemed to be the least concerning thing at the moment. 

“Yes, well I do appreciate the concern but I’m certain I’ll be fine. Besides, I’m much more concerned about what Heaven or Hell will do once they find out. I can’t imagine they’ll be to happy about a hybrid child, even less so considering it will be ours.” 

His voice was laced with the apprehension he felt and Crowley moved closer to him on instinct. 

“Well that's only if they find out, I haven’t heard anything from downstairs in years. As long as we keep under the radar they won’t have any reason to pay us a visit, which could be years from now. Kid could be an adult before either side even knows they exist, and if that’s the case I don’t think anyone could do anything to harm the tyke at that point.” 

Aziraphale was physically relaxed at the words and gave Crowley a hopeful smile, “you really think we could hide that long?” 

Crowley gave a small shrug, “well it wouldn’t really be hiding, they know where we are but don’t see a reason to actually check in on us. Long as we don’t do anything crazy then I don’t think they’ll bother to visit.” 

Aziraphale was obviously less wound up than he had been before but was still obviously tense, on impulse Crowley took one of the angels hands in his. After a moment Aziraphale squeezed the offered hand lightly, “but say that either side does find out, they’ll either want to destroy the child before its born or steal it to raise as a weapon.” 

A familiar surge of protectiveness flowed through Crowley at the thought, he would kill any angel or demon that got anywhere near his family. 

“Not going to happen, angel.” 

Aziraphale felt a rush of warmth spread through him that managed to reach his cheeks and finally felt the anxiety dim. The future still held many possible threats and uncertainty, but with Crowley next to him it didn’t feel so threatening. He leaned up slightly to be able to kiss his demon and Crowley’s hand went to his waist on instinct. 

After a moment Crowley withdrew with furrowed brows, “holy hell we’re going to be parents. I’m going to be a father.” 

It was obvious that this fact just now settled over Crowley, and a multitude of emotions passed over his face before settling on excitement. Aziraphale felt a rush of excitement as well, “yes we will be parents or maybe we already are, and I already know that you will be an amazing father my dear.” 

Crowley doubted that highly but the sincere way Aziraphale said it made him hope that he would be, he didn’t notice his hand had drifted to the angels stomach until he felt a tendril of something reach out to him. It felt like Aziraphale’s presence at first, almost like how one would feel while taking a nap in the sun on a pleasant day, but different in a way he couldn’t place. It took Crowley’s breath away and he looked at Aziraphale who was giving him a knowing smile, he couldn’t help but lean forward to capture his angels lips again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, hope it was what you guys were hoping to see! If you have any ideas for the series please let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! And come find me on tumblr [https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rainbowwritesthings](url)


End file.
